


Did You Really Mean It? No, Really?

by babyniffler



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, More Fluff, clara and lily have such a cute friendship, harry potter/doctor who, i’ve been wanting to write this for ages, just some fun :), truth or dare is played too often oml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyniffler/pseuds/babyniffler
Summary: Clara Oswald had never heard of Hogwarts before - until a redhead with a story works her way into her life.Clara could never have imagined the stories awaiting her at this magical school, including a certain boy with an ‘oversized chin.’





	Did You Really Mean It? No, Really?

Clara Oswald had been sitting on the train for what seems like hours. It was ridiculous - the letter didn’t even tell you a time. She was already in her plain black robes and reading one of her new school books (Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot, to catch up with the wizard-family students) when a girl her age walked in.

“Oh, hi! I didn’t realise anyone else got here so early... I didn’t know what time to get here... they should really put a time on the letters! I’m Lily, by the way. Lily Evans. What’s your name?”  
“Oh, um... Clara Oswald.”  
“Clara! I love that name!”

She sat down opposite Clara, noticing they’d both brought the same pet. A cat. Clara’s cat was a white with dark brown splodges and Lily’s was black.  
“I love your cat! She’s beautiful. What’s her name?”  
“Yours is so cute! Oh she’s called...”

・・・・・

They were talking for what seemed like ages when two boys walked in - one with jet black, scruffy hair, the other an immaculately styled quiff. The scruffy one pushed the quiff one inside. They turned to Clara.  
“Hey, what’s your name?” Scruffy started.  
“Uhh, Clara?”  
“Clara. Good name.”  
“...You should definitely keep it.”  
Everyone turned to quiff.  
“I was just... just saying...”  
“He was just saying,” Scruffy finished, “that he thinks you’re really cute.” He turned to Lily. “And you’re super cute too... sorry, what’s your name?”  
“Evans. Lily Evans.”  
Clara nearly choked with laughter - Lily has taken a fast dislike to this scruffy boy. Who were they?”  
“Sorry, but who are you?” She asked.  
“James Potter, soon to be quidditch captain.” Scruffy replied.  
“And I’m the Doctor.”  
“Doctor who?” Lily replied.  
“Haha yes, that’ll do. My real name’s John Smith but please don’t call me that. Anyway, can we sit down or not?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This chapter is different to the others as it’s just introducing the characters. I was meaning to write this for ages -it was really bugging me ^o^ Anyway here it is, I’ll be doing a chapter-ish for each year at Hogwarts.  
> Probs won’t update for awhile like usual...  
> Please leave feedback/improvements because I want to hear what I need to improve on :)  
> -A ♡


End file.
